


Five AUs in Which Teal'c Was Raised on Earth

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Character of Color, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five AUs in Which Teal'c Was Raised on Earth

### 1

Cronus found out about the gate on Earth and sent Ro'nac, Teal'c's father, to take the planet by force and find and activate the gate. Earth became just another one of Cronus's holdings, with Ro'nac in charge. Teal'c grew up there and became a symbiote-carrying Jaffa warrior in his father's footsteps, but the influence of the humans he grew up among, who had been conquered by Cronus but remained indomitable in spirit and refused to give up their variety of spiritual beliefs and unbeliefs, was substantial. When Ro'nac came to require a new larval Goa'uld, Cronus called him back and made him First Prime, but killed him shortly thereafter when Ro'nac failed to win an unwinnable battle (probably more because the new symbiote Ro'nac had acquired was of a lineage that Cronus objected to, and he really just wanted an excuse to kill the larval symbiote). Teal'c had taken Ro'nac's place as leader of the Jaffa on Earth and Cronus's proxy dictator. When he heard how Cronus had murdered his father, he led his father's loyal Jaffa and the people of Earth in a successful uprising against the System Lord, and then left a cadre of Jaffa there to help the freed Tau'ri secure the planet against other Goa'uld incursions while he went off to join the legendary rebel Bra'tac and free the rest of the Jaffa.

 

### 2

Correctly foreseeing that the battle he had been ordered to fight was unwinnable and that if he survived the battle Cronus would kill him in punishment, Ro'nac decided to abandon his post as First Prime of Cronus and flee with his family. His Jaffa, ultimately more loyal to him than to their god and persuaded that defying their god to fly away in their ha'tak took more courage than fighting any battle for that god, went with him. They took daring risks and fought glorious battles with Cronus's other Jaffa in order to pick up their families, and then they set about finding safe planets to settle on, never more than one of them to a world. Once they broke free of their blind belief in Cronus's godhood, they were able to make the leap to wondering if forbidden planets and legendary planets were real planets that might make havens for them. Kheb and Earth were among those. Ro'nac and his family were dropped off on Earth in 1909 by his most loyal second-in-command, the last Jaffa left on the ship at that point; Ro'nac would never know what became of the man after that. They used the last three escape pods, because ringing to the surface was impossible and the planet was too populous for the ship to safely set down. The pods landed in the Caribbean Sea during the tail end of a tropical storm and washed up on the south shore of Hispaniola. They managed to blend in without too much difficulty, and Ro'nac found work on sugarcane plantations. Teal'c was raised on Earth, along with a brother and three sisters, and never implanted with a Goa'uld symbiote. He and his siblings built on their father's work and eventually acquired a plantation of their own, and lived happy lives as farmers and merchants. Teal'c died at home in his sleep at the age of 86, ten years before the first mission to Abydos.

 

### 3

When Bra'tac came to see through Apophis's charade, he began approaching the First Primes of other System Lords to sow rebellion. Ro'nac was one of Bra'tac's earliest converts and allies. Ro'nac wanted to keep his family safe from the violent upheaval on the near horizon, and didn't want his baby son to grow up enslaved to the Jaffa tradition or ever take a symbiote, so he and Bra'tac conspired to hide the child on a world most Goa'uld had forgotten. (Teal'c's mother, determined to fight by their side, refused to be hidden away, but agreed to send the child to safety, though her heart cracked to give him up.) They found Kheb and Heliopolis, but both seemed uninhabited, so they chose Earth. Teal'c grew up in London, fought in both World Wars, then moved to California and had a long and successful second career as a Hollywood stunt man and military adviser. He died of complications from pneumonia in his early nineties, never knowing anything about his origins or the battles being fought in the stars or that in just a few short years Earth would become involved in them despite his father's and Bra'tac's best efforts. But after the System Lords were vanquished and the Jaffa were freed, Bra'tac came back -- Ro'nac had died heroically during the last great battle between Goa'uld and rebel Jaffa -- and tracked down Teal'c's children and told them their father's story. Teal'c's grandchildren all joined the Stargate Program in a time of relative peace, as scientists and explorers and, in the case of the grandson given Teal'c's true, original name, a soldier who took up diplomacy and became known across the galaxy as The Peacebringer because once he'd come, no embattled countries or planets or systems could stay at war for long.

 

### 4

Osiris was released from his canopic jar by tomb robbers in the year 1857. He took one of the robbers as a host, killed the other, and broke Isis's jar and watched her die. He didn't immediately activate the ha'tak he had waiting on top of the tomb, because one of the robbers had in his possession a relatively advanced ballistic weapon, and Osiris was curious to find out how far the Tau'ri had progressed while he and Isis were trapped. He had found humans to be quite innovative and thought that if he bided his time the Tau'ri might develop to the point where, under his control, they would become a weapon and a tool that would give him the edge he needed to conquer the other System Lords. He blended back into human society, acquiring a fair degree of rank, power, and money, and spent a good deal of his time doing scholarly research. He learned that although the Tau'ri's knowledge of their former Goa'uld masters had been enshrouded in myth -- leading him to speculate that the other System Lords had forgotten the Tau'ri, as well -- there were indications that Ra had left a stargate on the planet when he fled an uprising among his slaves. Following up leads on a cult leader he believed might have a clue to the location, he ran afoul of Setesh, who wanted to continue hiding out on Earth and didn't want some other Goa'uld digging the gate up. Setesh hounded him mercilessly, and eventually he was forced to activate his ha'tak and flee the planet.

Within a few Terran decades, Osiris had reacquired enough galactic power to start challenging nearby System Lords again. His first major victory was to kill Cronus and Cronus's First Prime, Ro'nac. Teal'c -- Ro'nac's son, not yet old enough to have been implanted with a symbiote -- became Osiris's property. Osiris believed that Jaffa, although descended from human stock, had at some point been genetically manipulated, and that they were Jaffa even before the implantation of a prim'ta, and more suited to enslavement than the average human. He subjected Teal'c and another few hundred pre-implantation Jaffa children to Goa'uld brainwashing techniques in order to make them sleepers who could be planted in Tau'ri society and activated when he was ready to take over Earth. His goal was to subvert Earth to his service, not conquer it, because he wanted it to continue to develop into the weapon he desired. Around the year 1905, he stealth-delivered to Earth those children and twenty adult operatives to plant them and continue searching for the stargate.

At the end of the First World War, the stargate was revealed at the bottom of a crater after substantial bombing of the Giza area, and Osiris activated several sleepers in Africa and the Middle East. Teal'c -- then 18, and a recent veteran of the Battle of Meggido, having served for two years in the Egyptian Expeditionary Force -- was the closest of them. He was instrumental in re-burying the gate and controlling the area where it was hidden. But as he grew older, he explored his own inexplicable compulsive behavior through mesmerism and meditation, and was able to gain control over his conditioning. His allegiance lay with the humans he had grown up among, and when he put all the pieces together and tracked down and interrogated one of Osiris's operatives, he learned of the System Lord's plans for his planet. It didn't matter to him that Osiris had no intention of seizing control of Earth for at least another century. He vowed to vanquish Osiris while he lived.

For the next 40 years, he subverted many Jaffa operatives and other activated sleepers to his cause, and waged a silent battle with Osiris against those he could not subvert. He believed that for Osiris to win decisively, Osiris would have to bring the power of his space fleet to bear on Earth, which Osiris would not do because Earth was most useful to him if left to develop without interference. He believed that for him to win decisively, he would have to use the stargate (which he'd kept control of for himself, and kept hidden), but he knew that that would open his planet up to direct incursions from other System Lords. He wanted Earth to stay forgotten as much as Osiris did, but he wanted Osiris destroyed or driven away. As the decades passed, it became evident that Osiris would not be driven away, and Osiris had the advantage of time. At the age of 58, Teal'c contrived to have himself implanted with a prim'ta so that he could go on fighting. After another 40 years or so, he concluded that he was going to need more help than he could command while keeping his war under the radar of the global powers. He made contact with a number of likely allies in the armed forces and academic institutions of various countries, among them Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter, and he recruited Jack O'Neill, a commando he'd known for over a decade. Together they developed a strategy for enlisting the aid and resources of NATO and the United Nations without losing control of the gate themselves. The Stargate Program developed as a global initiative to defend against Osiris.

It was successful. They destroyed Osiris and most of his forces and took charge of his space fleet. Earth then faced a choice: Bury the gate again and hope no other Goa'uld heard about who'd taken Osiris down, or assume that word would get out and they'd better be ready. The latter option won out, and the Stargate Program continued.

 

### 5

Years after Ro'nac's death, after Teal'c was implanted with a prim'ta and apprenticed to Bra'tac, Bra'tac saw the potential in the boy. Not wanting the spark of independent thought and belief in him to be brainwashed out, Bra'tac fostered him to the fiercest tribal warriors he could find on the safest planet: the Nuer, in the southern Sudan, on the African continent, on Earth. Bra'tac left him with a tightbeam transmitter that Teal'c could activate, one time, to send a coded, untraceable message to Bra'tac if he suspected that the planet had been discovered by the Goa'uld.

Teal'c achieved almost mythic status very quickly owing to his apparently supernatural strength and self-healing ability, and that, combined with his intelligence, wisdom, and already formidable martial skills, propelled him into power. A natural leader and charismatic unifier, he took every opportunity to win territory and gain strength and foster wider alliances. He became something of an alexandrian figure as well as a freedom fighter, and he was the prime motivator of the pan-African wars of independence in the 1920s. By the time he was 30 most European control on the continent had been overthrown and the imperial powers evicted.

By 1996, nearly 100 years old but still hale and hearty owing to his symbiote, he was the leader of the Pan-African Union, a global entity equal in power to the equivalent European, Pan-American, Asian, Slavic, and Pacific powers. That year, a stargate was unearthed at Giza (owing to the continental conflicts in the 1920s, Professor Langford's dig had never happened), during an excavation sanctioned and funded by the PAU. Teal'c knew exactly what it was and how to operate it, although it lacked an operating console. He knew how dangerous it could be and how important it could be. He immediately had it re-buried to temporarily guard against incoming wormholes, and called upon engineers and scientists to make a barrier to shield it and begin work on a substitute operating console.

He reserved control and ownership of it for the PAU, but he revealed its existence and everything he knew about the galactic situation to the other global powers, including that his last information was nearly a century out of date. After quite a bit of initial skepticism, during which time they demanded that he prove his claims about how the device worked and he refused for safety reasons, they agreed that he should contact Bra'tac. If he was telling the truth, another so-called Jaffa with a larval symbiote in its belly would show up in a spaceship, which they would accept as proof.

Teal'c activated the transmitter and Bra'tac did in fact come, in a stealthed one-man craft. He reported that Baal had overthrown Ra and taken control of a world called Abydos, where the gate address for Earth was still known among the human populace. Ra had been content with his status quo, but Baal was an expert interrogator who tortured his slaves for sport; as the slaves babbled every last scrap of knowledge in desperation to give Baal something that would make him stop, Baal had acquired a lot of information over the centuries that had long been believed forgotten. It was a matter of time before some Abydonians provided Baal with Earth's address, and no matter how they covered or shielded the gate on Earth, if Baal connected to a working gate he would eventually send a spaceship on a reconnaissance mission.

Teal'c argued that Earth should use its gate proactively to seek technology and allies that would help them defend against Goa'uld attack; the risk of alerting the Goa'uld to their presence earlier than Baal would have discovered it otherwise was worth the reward of being prepared for battle if battle should come to them. The global powers agreed, and the Stargate Program was founded and operated openly, in Egypt, as a cooperative global effort under the local aegis of the Pan-African Union. In the end, the Jaffa rebelled and allied with the Tok'ra and Earth and the Earth-supported, Earth-rallied human-populated planets of the galaxy, and by the time Baal would have investigated and attacked, he and all the other System Lords had been overthrown, and more than a millennium of peace and a galactic golden age followed.


End file.
